As new generations of handsets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with more and more applications, new antenna designs will be needed to provide solutions to inherent limitations of these devices. With classical antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular radio frequency and with a particular bandwidth. In multi-band applications, more than one such resonant antenna structure may be required. With the advent of a new generation of wireless devices, such classical antenna structures will need to take into account beam switching, beam steering, space or polarization antenna diversity, impedance matching, frequency switching, mode switching, etc, in order to reduce the size of devices and improve their performance. The present invention addresses the need for improvement of prior antenna designs by addressing one or more of their limitations.